A twins's promise
by kashiwagi miyana
Summary: Ship off to Ashinaka High School...because their mother does not want to carry the burden of having to care for them..Ria and Rin made a promise to always stay together...little that they know that the promise was meant to be broken..(Mikotoxoc) (Tataraxoc)
1. Chapter 1

"no..noooo..this..this CAN'T be HAPPENING!" yell the girl as she look at the letter she's holding , her hands trembling

"She...she..can't do this to me...to us..that bitch.. . . " she yell again throwing the letter to the floor

"Sis, breakfast's is ready" yell another girl

"Coming..arghh" she said as she tied her in a high pony tail grabbing her bag and books

DOWNSTAIRS

"no..noooo..this..this CAN'T be HAPPENING!"

"She taking it really hard..huh" said the black hair guy while munching on his toast

"I guess..it not like we can do anything about it..it was mom's desion..even if we don't want to we have to" said the other girl as she flip her french to skillfuly

"Sooo..Shizume City..eh...i heard the place pretty sweet..it got like advance tech and stuff..." said the guy again

" Yeah, or so i heard..we're going to Ashinaka High School.." said the girl as she carefully put the cook french toast in the plate

"Sis, breakfast's is ready" she yell again taking of her apron..and taking a seat at the table as she heard her sister respon with coming and other loud craking noise coming from the house upstair

"I swear one day the upper part of the house is going to collapse..at best it going to crumble to pieces.." comment the guy while the girl roll her eyes taking a bit at the french toast

PAP! PAP!

"Owwww...what the?' said the guy now grabbing his sore head

"You ask for it" said the girl with the high pony tail as she took her sit next to her sister who only giggle at the pain look of the guy.

This is our everyday routine...the argument and the breakfast i mean. Hello world..my name is Sakurakoji Arissa, i have a short black hair at neck lenght with her side hair tie in a bried. My eyes are the colour of the sky~hehehe..and my hobby is..emmm...sewing , i think.

The girl that is currently bickering with guy the is my older sister...older twin sister, we're fraternal twin so we don't look a like. Her name is Sakurakoji Eriana..but her friends usually just call her Ria. Ohh~ and my friends call me Rin! Hehehe~...emm her eyes are the same as me...but a deeper shade of blue. And her hobby is emmm...karate..judo..taekwando..and beating up people..i guess.

And the guy whose bickering with her is our cousin..his name is Masamune Kazuhito.. Kazu for short. He have silver short spicky gravity-deafing hair and purple eyes. And i don't know what his hobby is but i think he enjoy teasing my sister.

"In...Rin..Rin..hello earth to Rin" said Ria waving her hand infront of Rin's face snaping her out of her daze

"There you go again...dazing again..where did you go this time..Lala Land..Dreamy Land..Land of Oz" mock Ria as her sister flush..her cheek redden from embrassment

" Come on we're gonna be late for last day of school..see you Kazu" said Ria grabbing both her and Rin's bag while wave good bye at Kazu

"Ri..right..right..bye Kazu-nii" said Rin as she also politely bow and Kazu wave her goodbye

...

AFTER SCHOOL

"Aish...even thought we're going to transfer..she still want's to give me homework..arghh" said Ria as she pulled her hair from head as Rin giggle from behind her

"It's because she's going to miss you..Ria..your are her favorite student after all" giggle Rin as she skip infront of her sister with a wide smile

"I guess...im amazing after all but seriouly homework..for the future really..she could have given me something to keep as a momento..not a bunch of paper with ton..and ton of word on it" said Ria deadpan

"It will do you good in the future...hey Ria...are you really ok?..you know about the whole tranfering stuff" said Rin suddenly taking in serious tone as she looked at her sister with sad eyes

"Yeah..i guess..i mean mom probaby wants the best for us right..even if i can't stay here anymore..with mom getting remarried and all..." said Ria..her smile slowly fading...but she force her smile up went she looked at her sister's face..and she suddenly grab her sister's hand

"Hey..why don't we make a promise..no matter what happen we will always be together..always"said Ria as she beam at her sister

"I don't know...the last time you promise not to eat my pancake...you..i don't know ate them all" said Rin deadpan as her sister turn pale

"But..but.. that..this is different...i promise..this time i promise..that we will always be together" said Ria suddenly felling defensive and Rin only smile..

"Ok, then you have to pinky swear" said Rin as she hold out her hand

"I swear" said Ria locking their pinky together and they chant together

"yubikiri genman" (pinky promise)

" uso tsuitara" (if i lied)

"harisenbon nomasu" (I will drink 1000 needles)  
"yubi kitta" (and cut my pinky)

...

Shizume City: HOMURA's Bar

CRACK..CRACK

The sound of red marble cracking..as the girl in red lolita dress..looked at her spinning marbles..that are shattering to pieces on the table..some of them landing on the girl's hands

"What wrong Anna?" ask Kusanagi as he stop to look at Anna

"Warhh...Anna your bleeding..your finders" yell Yata as Anna look at her fingers..and other member's of HOMURA..looked alarm

" Anna..give me your hand" said Kusanagi rushing to Anna and taking her to the sink to wash out the blood

"Is she going to be okey?" yell Yata again

" She will get better faster if you stop yelling chihuahua" said Eric in english

"Why you-" said Yata but was cut of by the present of the Red King a.k.a..Mikoto

"Mikoto-san" said Yata

"Hmm..." was his respon

"Alright...she's all patch up" said Kusanagi lifing Anna up too the chair with her hand coverd in bandage and Mikoto looked at Kusanagi with a questing face

"My..my marble..it shatter.." said Anna slowy knowing what Mikoto's face mean

"Are you alright" ask Mikoto as he looked at Anna though his stoic face still remain

"Im alright" said Anna smilling

"Your..your marble shatter..is everything alright..Anna" ask Kosuke suddenly

"...A promise...is broken...truth fill with lies...the soul tie together... since birth shall die"Anna said..as she looked at her marble regenerating at her finger and spinning in mid air

"What" said everyone in Homura except Mikoto and Kusanagi

"That...what i saw..the words..before my marble shatter" said Anna again


	2. Ashinaka High School

"Ashinaka High School...wow..not bad, for a flooting...island..school..thingy" said Ria, eyeing her sorrunding obviously trying to find fault, to complain

"Sis..really..flooting..the school on an island..it on land...you know the one that your, i don't know standing on" said Rin as she shake her head at her sister's attitude

"well..whatever..let go find the regestration counter and get this over with and gratuate, find a job maybe get married hopefully have kids and die" said Ria deadpan while Rin just roll her eyes

...

" All done" said Tatara as he looked at himself in the mirror back and forth

"Are you going somewhere Totsuka-san" said Yata while Tatara beam at him and said

"Yup, a friend of mine"

"A girlfriend" said Anna while the whole Homura's member laugh and some snicker

"Yare..yare...no Anna...im going to meet a friend to get some video tape suppiles..or i won't be able to film anymore" Beam Tatara again

"Anna..I will buy you candy on the way home" said Tatara again looking at Anna and her fingers..he had not been at Homura at the time the accident happen because he was going out to buy grocery and was quite upset and gulilty that he had not been there for her

"I want the red one..." said Anna smiling her eyes lighting up at the word candy

"Sure...i will buy lots of it" said Tatara moving his hand in huge circle to show the amount that he was going to buy and the other Homura member's smile as he went to to the door

" Ashinaka High School here i come" said Tatara taking the step to his destination

...

"OK, THAT IT I OFFICIAL HATE THIS STICKING PLACE"yscream Ria and Rin uncouncisly put her hand on her ear to block the deafing high frequency sream

"The counter might be somewhere...out...there" said Rin and Ria made a face that said 'sure'

"Well, we could split up, and if one of us find the counter we could just message each other...save time and energy" suggested Rin

"YOUR RIGHT!YOUR BRILIANT" yell Ria and Rin cover her ears again

"I know...it really wired that no one's here...this place is like a ghost house..only it's...well a big building" said Rin looking around

"Your right...maybe after we died, can i come to haunt her" said Ria deadpan

"Ria-"

"Okey..okey..joking there no need to lecture me here...look, you go to the right and i will go left..okey..see ya" said Ria

"Haih..ok..be careful" sigh Rin waving at her sister

...

Homura Bar

"Water" said Mikoto as he sit at the bar's counter, face stoic as always

"Ohayo, mikoto-san" said Yata

"Ohayo, mikoto" said Anna

"Ohayo!" chorus the other member of Homura

"Here you go, i your wondering Totsuka went to pick up of his film suppiles..so he might be a bit late" explain Kusanagi only having Mikoto respon with a 'hmm'

"Im going out" said Mikoto as he exsit the door

"Be safe" said Kusanagi

"Where are you going" ask Anna

"A walk" was what Mikoto said

...

Ria Pov

Where the hell am I? Great...im lost...LOSTTTTTTTTTT...haih...stupid mom, stupid school, stupid counter...WHY GOD! What the heck did i ever do to you?Well yeah i mock you a few time when im angry for no reason but hey! Who dosen't do that now days.

DUM.

"owfs!"

"Owwww..."

"Hey..are you alright" said the guy offering his hand to help me up

"Yeah..but my head not so much" I said and the laugh

"Im sorry, would you like me to take you to the infimary" said the guy again

"No..but you can take me to the regetary counter" i said again still rubbing my head

"Hahaha..sure..Im Totsuka Tatara" he said smiling at me

"Oh..im Sakurakouji Eriana"

"Well..then miss Sakurakouji..let get you to the rregestiry counter" he said again

"Just Ria will do...saying Sakurakouji is really mouthful and formal and you just help me, well currenty helping me..therefore you deserve to call me Ria" I said and he smile

"Well the miss Ria..call me Tatara" he said still smiling offering his hand to me and without hesitation i toke it

"this guy kinda creppy but hey his helping me find my way in this bloody flooting school...so he got to be nice guy...but if he try to do something..i guess..i just have to beat him up" Ria whisper in heart

"So, you must be new here..miss Ria..i have never seen you before" said Tatara

"Yeah, it my first day actually...Im here with my twin sister but..yeah..HEY! why is the school empty" said Ria sunddenly

"Ahh..i see..well Miss Ria I think it's because the whole school is watching the school basketball tournement down at the main basketball gim" explain Tatara

"WHAT!what kind of school have all the student...well the student i get but even the school staff member when to see a stupid basketball game..tch...some school this is" said Ria and Tatara chukle

"This is Ashinaka High School"

"Hey how come your not wearing the school uniform" ask Ria eyeing Tatara

"Im here on a visit.." explain Tatara and Ria made an 'oh' sigh with her mouth

"I see, you must have visited a lot then..huh..you know your way around here well"

"I come here from time to time" said Tatara

"ohhh.."

Normal Pov

Little this she know.. she forgot to her cellphone on the floor where she bump into Tatara...to absord in her conversation to paid attention to anything else

...

Rin POV

"Ok..this is getting a bit crazy..so far..i see no one..like no one at all.." sigh Rin

"Maybe i should take the train back to the city and ask someone there..i should call Ria" said Rin as she toke out her cellphone and speed dial her sister's number

THUD!THUD!

"Okey..she not answering..hmm..i guess..I will just message her and got ahead with it..knowing sis she probably still looking around" said Rin as she type the message and when straight to the train.

...

"Ok..who would ever thought that the train was on outpilot or whatever, that i could not even ask a single person ...because not even a singe person is here" said Rin..

"Haih...i should go look around"

"Hey ! there pretty lady" said a bold guy with a beard that looks like a brocolie turn upside down

"I got to get out of here" i whisper in my heart

"Woah~ slow down, lady...let me show you around and maybe later we can spent some time together" said the guy again

"No thanks" i said pulling my hand away from his hand

PAP!

The next thing i knew, i was on the ground...That bold guy slap me..i thought as I taste blood in my mouth the metalic taste

When I try to get up the guy pin me to the ground with his body weight and at that time i was already shaking in fear...and i thought.."Do something Rin..Do something" and so i bite him and he yell in pain and i toke the chance to run but he manage to grab my feet and I fell down with a Thud sound. God that hear.

"Got you now, little lady...you been a naughty girl" he said..his face so close to mine and i close my eyes tightly

BAMP!

That was the sound that i heard and sunddenly the weight on me dissappear. I crack open my eyes slowly and I saw the bold guy laying on the ground and uncouncies. And then I heared foot step heading throught me.

The guy help me up to my feet, and look at me with his stoic face, and i looked at him...mumbling thank you..while griping his shirt for support. I feel light headed and dizzie and with that my eyes close and everything turn black.


End file.
